


The One Where Kuruk Killed Himself Out of Despair On His Wedding Night

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Triple Drabble, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kuruk Killed Himself Out of Despair On His Wedding Night

Wedding guests mingle in the courtyard below. A sprinkling of diplomats add spots of foreign color to an otherwise red canvas; such as saffron-clad monks and nuns standing in for the Avatar, too ill to personally attend.

Roku studies the people. Sozin does not. His focus is elsewhere. "It's an amazing stroke of coincidence that we were both born on the day of Empress Kyoshi's death, isn't it?" 

"Yes, I suppose so."

"By our age," Sozin says, "she had already conquered four provinces, and that was just the beginning. But I think her greatest victory was diplomatic. She and Chin split the Earth King's old empire between themselves. They could have bled each other white grappling for everything, but they didn't."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Empress Koko has tried to make a name for herself ever since Kyoshi's death, but lacked the means. She's growing older. She doesn't have her mother's longevity." Sozin pulls away from the balcony, turns toward him, stares Roku in the eye. "Consider the possibilities."

"War with the Western Earth Kingdom."

The Fire Lord nods. 

Roku gathers his thoughts. Policy consulatation is, after all, one reason why Sozin revived the position of Chancellor for him. "It... could work. Avatar Sundari is very old. We'll soon have a sixteen year window."

"So we agree."

"But then what? Even if we won, no Avatar would allow us to keep occupying foreign land."

"...That problem can be handled."

Roku doesn't dignify such foolishness with a response. "Or we could just make a lot of money."

"Oh?

"If an East-West War were to somehow start, a neutral Fire Nation could sell arms to _both_ sides. After all, we could tell the new Avatar, favoritism would be like interfering in another nation's domestic affairs."

Slowly, Sozin begins to smile.


End file.
